The present invention relates to a method and means for agitating liquid manure. In recent years agricultural businesses have utilized confinement feeding operations for hogs, cattle and other livestock. These confinement systems include an enclosed building having slatted floors through which the animal waste is permitted to drop. The animal waste is collected in pits below the floor.
Periodically the animal waste is pumped from the pits into a spreader wagon having a tank for carrying the mixture of solid and liquid waste. From the tank the waste is sprayed or dispersed onto agricultural fields for fertilizing the fields. One problem encountered with present devices is the necessity for agitating the mixture of solid and liquid waste so that the solid waste will be dispersed throughout the liquid waste. There is a strong tendency for the solid waste to settle both in the pit and also in the tank after the material has been pumped into the tank. Agitation is necessary to help keep the solid materials dispersed in the fluid.
Another problem is encountered by virtue of the settling of the solid waste to the bottom of the pit. A layer of solid waste develops in the bottom of the pit and periodically the pit must be drained and the bottom of the pit cleaned from solid waste.